


Lost in Music

by deVien



Series: deVien's OBEYMEmber writings [10]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: I'm sorry this is so short, OBEYMEmeber, Other, Reader-Insert, gender neutral reader, no beta we die like lillith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deVien/pseuds/deVien
Summary: OBEYMEmber Day 10 - MusicAsmo just wants to know what kind of music you're into...but texts in the big 'family' chat are never simple.
Series: deVien's OBEYMEmber writings [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995865
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75
Collections: deVien's OBEYMEmber





	Lost in Music

**Author's Note:**

> OBEYMEmber Day 10 - Music  
> So, apologies in advance...I seem to have injured my wrist, so today's contribution feels very short/lazy...sorry ; - ; But I've been stuck in a wrist brace all day trying to get through life and, man, no one tells you how difficult it is to do everyday stuff in one of those things. (Also, how do you properly format a text conversation? Fkd;lasldkf)
> 
> Anyway, This was kind of inspired by various chats where the brothers ask a simple enough question and then clamour all over MC as if trying to prove that they’re the one that knows MC best.
> 
> Tomorrow's might also be short because of said injury, but I'm hoping that it won't be a problem! Fingers crossed for quick healing!
> 
> If you'd like to offer some support or simply yell at/with me outside of AO3, please feel free to have a little look at my carrd:  
> https://devien.carrd.co/

Asmo:   
_ What kind of music do you listen to? _   
  
You couldn’t help but smile at the text in the group chat. It was nice when one of the brothers posed a question in the family chat to get to know you better - it was an easy way for everyone to get a little more insight into what you were like. Before you could reply though, the tsunami of texts began to roll in.

Asmo:   
_I bet you’re into pop!!_  
Mammon:   
_ Don’t be stupid. Who’s into pop? _   
Asmo:   
_Just because you don’t have taste Mammon…_   
Mammon:   
_ Oi! You can’t talk to The Great Mammon like that! _   
Satan:   
_ Asmo’s got a point. You have no taste, unlike our human. _   
Lucifer:   
_ Precisely. We all know that they like classical. _   
Asmo:   
**: ShockedDemoji :**   
Mammon:   
**: ShockedDemoji :**   
Satan:   
**: AnnoyedDemoji :**   
_ And how would you know that? _   
Lucifer:   
_ We listen to records together from time to time. _   
Beel:   
_ That doesn’t mean that they like classical. _   
Levi:   
_ Exactly! We all know that they’re a Zaramela fan! _   
Belphegor:   
_ No, Levi. That’s just you. _   
Levi:   
**: ShockedDemoji :**   
_ That’s not true! They’ll tell you! _   
Mammon:   
_ They’ll only say it so that you don’t look like such a loser! _   
Levi:   
_ That’s rich coming from you ROFL _   
  
You sighed and put down the D.D.D., allowing it to buzz away on the desk as the brothers tried to one-up each other. It was probably best just to let them get the majority of the fight out of their system before replying...if you replied at all. 


End file.
